This invention relates to a toilet bowl flushing device which discharges flushing water only when a person uses the bowl.
Known bowl flushing devices of the kind referred to are arranged so that a certain amount of flushing water will be discharged to the toilet bowl at every use thereof by, for example, manually depressing a push button in a valve means of the device, because a permanent discharge of flushing water requires a great deal of water, which is disadvantageous from economical and water resource view points.